Stop Acting Like a Child
by purrpickle
Summary: Tightening her grip around the woman’s waist, Mirai shut her eyes, struggling not to cry. “I know you feel it,” she insisted, her words almost lost in Mari’s chest. Mirai/Mari shoujo ai, future-fic. Short one-shot.


AN: I know this is short, but it's a scene that I've been aching to write out, and knew that if I didn't, I never would. Think of it as an experiment. Just so you know, Mirai is 16, and Mari is 35, so three years after the show ended. Yeah, honestly, I didn't think Mari was that old, but the official website says she 32, so I got'sta believe it. Anyway, enjoy. :D

P.S.: Anyone else find it annoying how close their names are? *grin*

* * *

"I'm nineteen years older than you."

"So? So what!?" Whispering earnestly, Mirai pressed herself closer against her friend, forcing the older woman to put her arms around her body.

"Mirai! Mirai, no!" Hissing, Mari grabbed the girl's upper arms, trying to push her away. "Stop it. You're acting like a child."

Tightening her grip around the woman's waist, Mirai shut her eyes, struggling not to cry. "I know you feel it," she insisted, her words almost lost in Mari's chest.

Stiffening, Mari's hands trembled against her arms, and she seemed to sag for a second. Thinking she had won, Mirai loosened enough to look up. Mari was staring at her with unreadable expression on her face. "Mirai… I have a daughter nine years younger than you."

Sudden anger flared in her chest, and the young girl pushed herself away. "So what!?" she repeated, "You're not denying it!" Her voice started to rise, and Mari angrily shushed her, clapping her hand over the girl's mouth.

She reacted automatically by opening her mouth and licking Mari's palm. Taking a quick indrawn breath, the woman let her go. "Mirai!" she admonished, clenching her hand into a fist, "Stop it!"

Mirai clenched her jaw. "You can't control me!" she bit out, unwilling to stop the anger that was coursing through her, "I don't understand this! Why can't you just stop lying?" Hot tears pooled at her eyes, and she had to wrap her arms around herself.

Taking pained looks around the bedroom, her gaze slightly unfocusing on the door that separated the two from Mirai's parents, Mari sighed, letting all the air out of her body. Sinking down to sit on the edge of the lower bunk, she raised her hands and covered her face. "Mirai…" she whispered, her voice thick, "I can't do this."

At her words, Mirai started crying. "Why not?" she whimpered softly, taking a step closer.

Mari's shoulders started to shake. Her fingers dug into her forehead.

Reaching out a trembling hand, Mirai slowly slid her fingers across the woman's grip, tugging them away. Warm, Mari's hands shook, tightening in her grasp, then jerked away. Taking them again, she knelt down. Mari looked at her wordlessly, the corners of her mouth pinching.

Shaking from her boldness, Mirai pressed the woman's hands against her chest.

"Mirai-"

"No." Shaking her head, the young girl pushed against the touch.

Their ragged breathing filled up the quiet room, and Mirai started crying again, feeling the pain that pulsed through the older woman. "Don't you feel that?" she breathed out.

"Wha-what am I supposed to…?" Mari's voice was husky, and she suddenly stiffened. "Your… Your heart." A sense of awe tinged her voice high. "But, but you're just a child…"

Mirai shook her head, swallowing roughly. "Would a child's heart pound like this?" she asked, leaning forward.

Mari's eyes, wide, met hers. Licking her lips, Mirai dropped her hands, hesitantly balancing herself against the bed to each side of Mari's legs. Slowly sliding her hands around to her ribcage, Mari held her as Mirai shivered at the quiet touch of the woman's long fingers. Meeting her halfway, strands of Mari's hair brushed against her cheek, causing her breath to catch.

Their lips met softly. Gentle exploration. Just a faint touch. Trembling.

Pulling back, Mari stared at her, her hands tightening. A flash of emotion crossed her face, and the woman jumped up, accidentally upsetting Mirai's sense of gravity.

Struggling up, Mirai reached for her. "Mari, Mari – what?"

"I'm sorry." Shrugging off her hand, Mari grabbed her jacket and left, her expression seared into Mirai's vision.

Dropping back to the ground, the girl sat there with her mouth open, staring at the door. "What…?"


End file.
